1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to televised sporting events.
2. Related Art
Televised sporting events usually have a small scoreboard displayed on the television screen showing the name of each team or an abbreviation thereof, the score of each team, the quarter, period, or inning of the game, and the time left in the quarter or period, if applicable. In these scoreboards, each team's name and score, and the backgrounds for the names and scores, are the same color. The technology currently exists to choose the color for the display of the teams' names and scores, or background colors of the names and scores. However, in the prior art there is no relationship between the color of the teams' names and scores, or the background colors, and the teams' colors. Further, in the prior art, the same color is used for both teams' name and score, and the background for both is the same color.
It can be difficult for a viewer to relate the name and score of a team to the players on the field. This is due in part to the fact that many fans do not know each team's colors. The large number of teams in play makes it difficult to identify a team until a close-up camera displays a team name or logo.
Similarly, televised sporting events sometimes have a banner across the top or bottom of the television screen displaying the name and score of each team. Again, it can be difficult for a viewer to determine which players belong to which team, and hence, which team on the field is currently winning the game.
Televised sporting events also show statistics for each team, or for players from each team playing corresponding positions, or for other comparative purposes. Again, it can be difficult for a viewer to determine which team players belong to, making it difficult to determine which team has achieved the statistics shown.